


What I'd Do Without You

by lark_brooks



Series: What I'd Do [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Works at a Garage, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lark_brooks/pseuds/lark_brooks
Summary: Dean Winchester, a twenty-six year old man who lives on his own in a small apartment in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean has a steady job at a local Garage, when one day a man comes in asking Dean to fix his vehicle. His angel wings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading this! Please comment if there is any grammar, or spelling mistakes. I've never written a Destiel fan fiction that I wanted to publish.

Dean's eyes shot open as the sound of his 5AM alarm went off. Dean sighed,and sat up rubbing his eyes. He stretched quickly,then stood up. He then walked over to the bathroom and sighed looking at his reflection in the mirror.

''18 more days,'' Dean whispered.

Dean whispered because he was afraid someone could hear, he knew he lived alone. But he always had this fear the someone was listening. He quickly undressed and got into the shower.

‘’On a steel horse I ride, I’m wanted. Wanted, dead or alive.’’ Dean sang into the soap.

Dean chuckled and finished up his shower, once he got out he quickly dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waist and began brushing his teeth, humming to some old song he couldn’t get out of his head since he had heard it yesterday, at the garage. Dean spits out, his head shot up and he looked into his own eyes in the reflection of the mirror. There was a knock at the door, Dean quickly exited the bathroom and replied.

‘’Just a minute!’’

Dean grabbed an old black AC/DC shirt that had faded to a dark gray since it had been worn so many times. He threw on a pair of underwear, then gray basketball shorts. Once again there was another knock.

''COMING!'' Dean replied louder this time so that the person would hopefully stop knocking at his door.

Dean rushed to the door, hair still wet. He opened it and there standing in the doorway was his way taller than him brother.

‘’Sammy!’’ Dean exclaimed with a smile, then pulled him into a little hug. 

‘’Nice to see you too.’’ Sam replied letting Dean pull him into a warm embrace. 

Someone then cleared their throat. Sam entered the apartment, and Dean didn't noticed the person that had been standing beside Sammy the whole time Dean was talking to him. 

‘’Uh, hello?’’ Dean asked, pretending he recognized who the person was that Sam had brought along.

‘’Gabriel, just call me Loki.’’ Dean nodded,

‘’Right.’’ Gabriel’s arm brushed against Dean’s as he walked past.

‘’Excuse me,’’ Gabriel said.

‘’Sam, may I have a word please?’’ Sam had been sitting on Dean’s couch and looked up at him.

‘’Of course, come on Gabe.’’

‘’No, just you Sam.’’ Sam raised his eyebrows, in confusion.

‘’Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of him too.’’

‘’Why are you acting so weird Sam? I just wanna talk to you alone.’’

Sam rolled his eyes, then grabbed Gabriel’s hand.

‘’We’re getting married, Dean.’’ Dean’s eyes widened and shook his head.

‘’W-what?’’

‘’Sam brought me along so I could ask you for your blessing. Look, Sam really makes me happy. I've never been so in love, or felt this happy in my entire life. He brings me sunshine, when there's rain. He's my person.’’

Dean's smile that he had been wearing, grew wider. 

‘’Of course, if Gabe makes you happy Sam. And Sam makes you happy, Gabe. I have no excuse of granting you my blessing.''

Sam smiled and pulled Dean into a hug, and mumbled in his ear.   
‘’Means a lot, thank you.’’ Dean nodded and hugged Sam back.

‘’Anything for you, Sammy. We're family. And so are you!'' Dean said pulling Gabe into the hug. 

Dean pulled away and gave Sam a reassuring smile. Dean had no idea no idea that Sam was into men, not that he minded. Dean just wished Sam would’ve talked with him before this.

Sam and Gabriel stayed till late that night. They had a good time, they were laughing, playing board games, and drinking beer. It was Dean's american dream. The dream he had always hoped for. 

‘’I had a really nice time tonight, thank you again, Dean. Your blessing means a lot to me, and it sure as hell means a lot to Sam too.’’

Dean nodded, ‘’Of course. You’re gonna be family soon. And family is all I have.’’

Dean patted Gabriel on the back after Dean had pulled him into a hug. Gabriel smiled nervously at Dean, and Dean nodded at him. Telling Gabriel that it was okay, and Dean was happy to have him become part of the family sometime soon. Sam bumped Gabriel with his hips. Sam then hugged Dean quickly. 

‘’Thanks again, brother.’’ Dean nodded,

  
‘’Have you guys planned the date yet?’’ Sam shook his head,

  
‘’Sometimes in winter.’’ Gabriel rolled his eyes playfully. 

  
‘’Even though I hate the cold, it means a lot to Sam. So I  _guess_ , we can have it in the winter.'' Sam smiled widely at Gabriel and kissed his cheek. 

Dean smiled and lead them to the door, they waved goodbye and Dean waved back, then shut it.Dean sighed and slammed down onto the couch. Dean grabbed his laptop from underneath the coffee table. Dean went to his notepad and began typing.

Dean had always had a fascination of writing stories. Writing other people’s lives. Dean was currently working on one about the Supernatural life. Ghosts, Goblins, Vampires. He was fascinated and wanted to learn more. Reading fantasy stories always put him in the mood to write. Dean sometimes wished he was a hunter like his character Matthew. Hunting these mythical creatures that lurked the night. 

Dean sighed and smiled, as the words flowed onto the keyboard. Dean was happy, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sighed, today was his first day back at the garage since he found about the marriage Gabriel, and his brother were planning. 

 

Dean sat up, he knew the men there had their own opinions and telling them something like this might ruin Dean's day. Or worse, get himself fired. Dean still was proud of his brother for accepting himself, but Dean still couldn't bear the thought of the men at the garage judging his brother. Dean would defiantly punch a guy if need be. 

 

Dean threw his legs over the side of the bed, and stretched out his arms. Dean chuckled, and shook his head. He looks like one of those ''Disney princesses'', he thought. 

 

Dean stood up, walked over to his bathroom. His shirt was still on from yesterday morning, he faked a gag and took it off. Dean opened a draw, and pulled out his toothpaste. He then took his toothbrush from the little cup which it was held in. Dean began brushing his teeth. Dancing a little to Greedy by Ariana Grande. 

 

Dean had heard it the other day at the Garage. It was bring your daughter to work day, and they got to pick the music. Not that Dean minded. Dean then chuckled and spit out. 

 

Dean wiped his mouth with a towel that he had placed on the counter to his left. Dean exited the bathroom, and went through his drawers. Dean pulled out an light grey shirt, then some blue jeans. 

 

Dean quickly changed then ran his left hand through his hair, made it look like he tried this morning. Dean exited the bedroom, and into the kitchen. Dean poured himself a bowl of cereal. Then grabbed a spoon, he entered the living room. Then sat down onto his couch and began eating. 

 

After he finished the bowl he placed it in the sink, and grabbed a pair of socks. Slipping them on, he went over to the door. Dean slipped on his rocky gore- tex 8” great oak logger boats, then tied them.

 

Dean threw on his navy blue field mechanic jacket from J.Crew. Dean fixed it so it fit properly. 

 

He opened the door, and shut it behind him. Dean pulled out his keys from the chest coat pocket and locked the door. 

 

Dean began walking down the four flights of the stairs, and out the lobby door. 

 

Dean walked across the street to the parking lot, where the people who lived in the apartment building parked their cars. 

 

Dean quickly ran after he crossed the street, realizing he defiantly shouldn’t be late. 

 

He unlocked his 1967’ Chevy Impala, and opened the door. Getting inside, he sighed. He shut the door then checked his rear-view mirror. 

 

‘’Good,’’ He said.

 

Dean pulled out of the parking space, and out of the parking lot. 

 

Dean quickly drove to the garage. Then parked his car outside.

 

Dean walked up to the garage and knocked on the glass door.

 

It was open by a man, who goes by the name of Julian.

 

“Hey Dean,” Julian said with a welcoming smile. Julian had a cigarette in his mouth.

 

“Hi,” Dean replied.

 

Julian raised his eyebrows at Dean’s response. But just shook his head. 

 

“Can you go check up on Mr. and Mrs.Young’s Lambo’s?” Dean nodded.

 

“If I  _ ever  _ get fired, it's gonna be because I stole a car. These really are beauties.” 

 

Julian chuckled,

 

“But you're a goody-two shoes. So you won't do that.”

 

Dean walked over to Mr.Young’s orange Lamborghini, and pressed his foot down on pedal that raised the car a little bit off the ground bare on how many times you tapped it.

 

Dean shook his head and chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I’m the goody-two shoes? Tell that to Neil. What an ass kisser.” Julian chuckled at Dean’s commented and pointed behind Dean.

 

“What?”

 

Dean turned around and there was Neil setting his stuff down near a silver pickup truck.

 

“At least this ass kisser has a nice raise coming his way.”

 

Dean, Julian, and Neil all busted out laughing. They were good friends so being mean to each other was something that they did on a regular basis.

 

Dean stopped pressing his foot on the pedal, and grabbed his scooter. Dean laid down against it.

 

Dean then slid himself underneath the car, his tools had been lying near the car. 

 

Julian was assistant manager so he placed everyone's tools at the cars they had been working at the past couple of days.

 

“Ugh, dammit.” 

 

Julian walked over to Dean.

 

“What's up?”

 

“A pipe broke, its leaking oil. Can you get me that towel?”

 

Julian nodded and grabbed the towel that had been laying on top of the trunk.

 

Julian then handed Dean the towel, Dean took it and then dried off the pipe. Dean pulled out his wrench and began fixing the pipe.

 

A little while later, Dean decided to take a break and work at the counter. Taking the phone calls and talking to the people that came in for their cars.

 

Dean held his head in his hands and sighed. 

 

No one had called in the past ten minutes, and Dean gets bored easily.

 

Dean's head shot up as he heard the ring of the bell that ringed every time someone entered the lobby.

 

A man in a suit, and a trench coat walked over to the counter. 

 

Once the man was closer Dean could see his eyes clearly, he couldn't miss them. 

 

The man’s eyes were a deep blue, and staring into them made your head spin and the world would shut out for a couple seconds.

 

“Uh, I need help.”

 

The man started, his voice was deep.

 

“Alright,” Dean started.

 

The man raised his eyebrows.

 

“he's never been to a garage, has he?” Dean thought.

 

“First, let me take your name.”

 

Dean turned slightly to the right and taped on the computer.

 

“Castiel,”

 

“Castiel-?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“no, I need your last name.”

 

“Uh.-”

 

The man that went by the name of “Castiel” paused and thought for a minute.

 

“Oh duh, Novak.”

 

“Okay. Castiel Novak, how long have you had your vehicle?”

 

“Um, about three years?”

 

Dean nodded and continued typing on the computer.

 

“What is wrong with your vehicle?”

 

“It won't work, at all.”

 

Dean nodded, still typing.

 

“And your type of vehicle?”

 

“Angel wings,”

 

Dean nodded and typed the words “angel wings” on the computer. Dean hadn't noticed what Castiel had said until he saw it with his own eyes as he typed across the screen.

 

“Wait what?”

 

Dean asked, confused. Dean turned back to his left to face the man.

 

“My angel wings, they aren't working like they used to. They're how I get places. I figured it is considered a vehicle so you guys could help me out here.”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“Look man, I know you're trying to be funny. But it isn't funny.”

 

“I'm being serious, I am an angel of the lord.”

 

Dean chuckled,

 

“As much as I'd love to believe that. so have to get back to my job. Please take your “angel” self somewhere else.”

 

Castiel shook his head.

 

“Sir, I don't think you understand. I am an angel-.”

 

He paused.

 

“-of the lord. And when I ask you to fix my wings, you fix them!”

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“And how the hell do I do that?”

 

“Easy, you find me somewhere to wash up. Preferably a bath, filled with holy water, and somewhere to rest. Also I'm gonna need you to call my friend Crowley. He can find me another angel to help heal me. Understood?”

 

Dean nodded, playing along with whatever game this guy was trying to play.

 

“Of course. Follow me.”

 

Dean lead him to his car, and took him back to his place. 

 

The “angel”, Castiel wasn't at all worried about riding in the car with Dean. He actually found it comforting, but of course he wasn't going to let Dean know that.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they arrived, Dean and Castiel walked up the stairs to his apartment. 

 

Dean unlocked the door, and opened it. They stepped inside, and Dean walked to his bedroom. 

 

‘’I’ll start a bath for you, anything else you need?’’ Dean yelled. 

 

‘’Not now, no. Do you have clothes I could borrow? Preferably loose.’’ 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and yelled back,

 

‘’Second drawer, in my room.’’

 

Castiel nodded and entered the bedroom. Castiel looked through the messily-folded clothes. He picked out an Aerosmith shirt, that was grey and had a Jukebox and angel wings on it. 

 

Castiel chuckled, then shut the drawer. 

 

‘’And for pants?’’

 

‘’Third drawer.’’

 

Castiel nodded, and looked through. He found a pair of grey sweatpants. 

 

‘’Grey, grey, grey.’’ Castiel mumbled to himself. 

 

‘’Huh?’’ Dean asked peeking his head out from the bathroom. 

 

‘’Nothing,’’ Castiel replied. 

 

Dean nodded and went over to the tub. 

 

Fill up faster, Dean thought to himself. 

 

‘’Everything alright in there?’’

 

‘’Yeah, just taking forever.’’ Dean replied, then sighed. 

 

Castiel entered the bathroom. Dean’s head shot up from looking at the tub. Castiel could tell Dean was becoming impatient. Castiel shook his head, and shrugged. 

 

‘’This is fine, do you have a problem with me keeping the water going with me in it till it’s full?’’ 

 

Dean shook his head, 

 

‘’Doesn’t matter, whatever you gotta do to heal your ‘angel wings’.’’ 

 

Castiel nodded and walked over to the tub. 

 

‘’You mind?’’ He asked with a chuckle.

 

Dean shook his head and began walking out.

 

‘’No not at all.’’

 

Dean exited the bathroom then shut the door. Dean sat down onto his bed and pulled out his laptop.

 

He then went onto spotify and began playing some music. 

 

‘’Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love!’’ Dean mumble-sang quietly to himself. 

  
  


After a while, Castiel finally opened the door. Castiel walked out, towel in hand. Castiel took the towel and tried drying out his hair in the doorway. 

 

Dean hadn’t noticed at first, then when he did he looked up at Castiel.

 

Something clicked in Dean’s brain, he didn’t know what. But something did. 

 

A new found emotion.

 

What the hell was that? He thought to himself.

 

Castiel had noticed him staring. 

 

‘’You okay Dean?’’ He asked, worried. 

 

Castiel had never had anyone stare at him like before, that he noticed. 

 

Dean shook himself, out of the trance. 

 

‘’Yeah, yup. I’m fine, I just. Uh. I like the shirt.’’

 

Castiel tilted his head to the side then smiled. 

 

‘’I see you like grey, what is so fascinating about this color? I never understood that about humans.’’

 

‘’Understood what about humans?’’

‘’Their fascinations about certain things. Whether that’s movies, tv shows, books, music, or colors. To be honest I don’t see the point.’’ 

 

Dean shrugged, 

 

‘’Feel like it’s a nice color on me.’’

 

Castiel nodded. 

 

‘’Huh. Okay, so Dean tell me something.’’

 

Castiel had paused, almost too long. Dean was growing anxious. But he couldn’t figure out why.

 

‘’What do you do in your free time? That could be entertaining for two ‘’people’’.’’’

 

When Castiel said people, he did air quotations. 

 

Dean shrugged, ‘’Well. We can play board games.’

 

Castiel nodded, ‘’I-. Like? Sorry.’’

 

Dean raised his eyebrows, then Castiel’s sentence made sense in his mind.

 

‘’I have that, let’s play that.’’

 

Dean had to teach Castiel how to play again. It was hard, considering Castiel was an angel.

 

Dean didn’t get frustrated teaching him. It felt like he was talking to an old friend. Dean thought that was unusual. But shook it off.

 

After playing different board games, Dean ended up passing out on the floor. 

 

Castiel just laid on Dean’s couch, and ‘’fell asleep’’. 

  
‘’Goodnight, Dean.’’


End file.
